


Drabbles: Clarke & Lexa

by Whiitewolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: This fic will contain a number of drabbles about Clarke and Lexa. The drabbles will most likely not be related, but all will be about the pairing.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Drabbles: Clarke & Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of drabbles about one of my favourite pairings. 
> 
> his fic will mostly be a series of drabbles and/or one-shots of Clarke and Lexa. Last night's episode really killed me. Wow.
> 
> Some of these will fit in with the show, and others will be AU.
> 
> (I lowkey want to start a fic where Lexa survives her gunshot wound and how that would impact and change the show? Would there be any interest?)
> 
> Feel free to suggest prompts for me for this?

* * *

If you'd told her a month ago that she'd be kissing the leader of the Sky people, the girl that had burned 300 of her own warriors, she wouldn't have believed it. Nothing could have prepared her for this. The feelings had overwhelmed her, making it difficult to keep up her charade about not having time for emotion. And Clarke had seen right through her.

Clarke challenged her. She made her see things from other perspectives, and made her a better leader. In turn, she hoped she taught Clarke something as well.

It'd been an argument. Clarke had been angry, and when she'd left, it had made her feel hurt. She'd exposed her vulnerability to the leader of the Sky people. She cared about her, and as Clarke had been standing in front of her, she hadn't been able to resist kissing her. It had been even more shocking that Clarke had kissed her back. When the blonde pulled away, it'd been painful.

She'd told her that she wasn't ready, and that was okay. Finn's death hadn't been too long ago, and it'd been obvious that Clarke had loved him. They'd survive the war, and she'd wait for Clarke.

She'd wait for the girl she loved, because she couldn't imagine how she'd gotten through life without her.

* * *

Who would believe her if she told them that her and the commander had kissed? Let alone believe that Lexa had initiated it. She'd been too shocked to pull back at first, and when she had...

She'd admired Lexa's strength. Clarke didn't always agree with her, but she believed her to be a strong leader.

When she'd pulled back, there was a tingling on her lips, like they longed to still be attached to Lexa's.

Had these feelings been there all along? The tumbling her stomach did as she stared at the girl. She wasn't ready. But she wished she was. Because she'd never felt more safe and secure than when she was with Lexa.

Was this love? It wasn't as strong as previous experiences with the emotion, but she imagined, with time, it would grow.

And as she stood there, watching Lexa, she wanted to kiss her again. But she couldn't. Not yet.


End file.
